What On Earth was I Thinking?
by Crazylily1007
Summary: Poor Remus is trying to do his homework. Of course that is nearly impossible if you are friends with this lot, the marauders. May turn into a series of drabbles, but for now, just a oneshot


What on Earth was I thinking?-1. I Don't Ever Get a Moment of Peace

The Gryffindor common room was almost empty except for two boys. A roaring fire was lit in the fireplace, and the room had a cheery warm glow to it. They were sitting by in front of warm fire by a small table.

One seemed to be concentrating on his work, his eyebrows slightly scrunched in concentration as he carefully wrote with a white quill. He had light brown hair that was slightly on the long side, and was tied off at the end in a small ponytail. A few scars were visible on his quite handsome face, and there was something very mature about the air around him.

The other boy, however, was a whole other story. His hair too, was on the long side, but his hair was black, with bangs that slightly fell into his eyes giving him an elegant yet careless sort of look. His face was remarkably handsome, in a careless sort of way. If the other boy was the gentlemanly sort of handsome, this boy was the rebel, the bad boy. His shirt with the top button loose, and the tie that had long since disappeared, only completed the look. He was lounging on the chair propping his feet up on the table.

"Come on, Moony! You are becoming boring! I'm bored! You can finish that essay tomorrow. You already wrote 2 rolls of it!" he said to the boy working next to him, Remus Lupin, known as Moony among his group of best friends, the Marauders.

"Feets off the table, Padfoot. You do realize that I can take off points for this, right?" said Remus without giving Sirius, or Padfoot, as he was known among the Marauders, a second look.

"Moony, you need to lighten up a bit. That essay is about werewolves, you know almost everything there's to know about them! Let's go pull a prank against the Slytherins-"

"No." Remus cut Sirius off, carefully crossing his t's.

"Or go fl-"

"Absolutely not, Padfoot. Haven't you dated almost all of the female population of Hogwarts?" Remus said in an exasperated sort of voice, while he miraculously focused on his essay.

"I was going to say flying, but now that you mention it-Oh, and I haven't dated Evans-off-limits, obviously- and Prewetts, and my cousins, and-"

"I don't think I need to hear about your love life, Sirius," said Remus, contemplating the best way to write a conclusion to his essay, he continued," Why don't you study or go do your homework? You do realize that O.W.L.s are coming up this year, in like a month or so?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus. "Moony, Moony, Moony. Always the diligent student. Of course I know about the O.W.L.s. It's just that I do not feel the need to study for the bloody test thanks to the oh so wonderfully intelligent and amazing brain of mine which can amazingly absorb and memorize all info."

Right at that moment the sound of the portrait door creaking open followed immediately by a snort was heard.

"Sure, Pads. You all know your brain is amazing. Amazing, Pads. Simply amazing. It surprises me how full of yourself you can be sometimes."

A boy with very messy jet black hair, hazel eyes, and playful smile came up to them. He was also quite handsome and had air of self-confidence with just a touch of arrogance.

"Ah, jealous are we, Prongs? Just because I have a naturally talented brain and looks-"

"How about this? We both have incredible awesome brains and looks."

"Deal. Prongs, it sometimes scares me how similar we can be to each other, what with being geniuses and all."

Remus to them, "It amazes me how you _both_ can be so full of yourselves in exactly the same way. Scares me even."

James looked over at Remus and pulled a disgusted face. "You are working on your homework?"

"Yes, tell him, Prongsie! You have come to my rescue to save me from Mr. Moony's Test Study!" Srius leaped up giving his friend a high five, and putting on a fake face of horror.

James twisted his face to match Sirius's look of fake horror and turned to Remus.

"Oh, how could you, Moony, talk of tests when Christmas is just around the corner? The lovely, lovely time of the year when I can ask out my Lily-flower to Christmas ball again…"

"And get slapped again with a 'I'd choose the Gant Squid over you, Potter! You, arrogant, little prat!'" said Sirius, speaking in an undertone to Remus. Both sniggered remembering the last time James had asked Lily out on a Hogsmeade weekend.

Jmae sahd annoyed Lily so much that she lost it and hexed him.

A dreamy look came on his face as he thought of Lily Evans, his true love( or so he thought). Her red hair, and those emerakd green eyes that always lit up when she was laughing and yelling at him.

"POTTER!" the portrait swung open yet again, a girl' voice shrieking in anger rang throughout the room.

Remus sighed and put down his quill. It seemed that he would have to finish it tomorrow after all. The only person he knew who had that voice was a red haired girl with stunning emerald eyes, and with her and James here, he would never be able to concentrate.

He looked around the common room. Sirius Black, one of his best friend was atching spectacular shouting match between James and an angry Lily. Their voices rang around the whole common room, Sirius wasn't help matters; in fact, he was egging them on. As the Shouting match got louder and louder, Remus couldn't help but think, 'what on earth was I thinking when I decided to become best friends with James, Sirius and Peter on the train? Since that day, I don't think I ever got a moment of peace…to do my homework.'


End file.
